Sixth Shinobi World War
by Sorcerer of Fate
Summary: Ren Uzumaki, the grandson of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, is the jinchuriki of Kurama. Follow him and his friends as they protect the Shinobi world from a new formed Akatsuki. I need OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Sixth Shinobi World War**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_The Allied Forces defeated Obito and divided the Ten-Tails. After the war, the nations returned to their ordinary lives. Some years later, Naruto became the Hokage after Tsunade retired. He had a child with Hinata. He extracted Kurama from himself and sealed it inside his daughter. He did this so one day she and Kurama could become friends and that the two could reach to where he was. She did and many years later, she gave birth to a boy. Wanting to act like her father, she convinced him to extract Kurama and seal it inside her son. Naruto did but his daughter died. Even though they both had the Uzumaki bloodline, her body wasn't as strong as Naruto's so she couldn't survive the extraction.  
After the war, Sakura and Sasuke started dating and they had a child some years later. In total, Skaura gave birth to five children. They also became grandparents ten times and great-grandparents thrice.  
About ten years prior to the start of the story, a conflict in between Iwagakure and Kirigakure started a war between the two nations that soon turned into the Fifth Shinobi World War. Naruto died in the war and so did his son-in-law. The villagers mourned the loss. Back then, Tsunade was still alive and she was the one that chose Konohamaru as the new Hokage. He managed to complete a peace treaty between the Nations and remained the Hokage since then._

_In the Hokage's office_  
"Are you absolutely certain that you want to do this?"  
"I'm fifty-three years old Moegi. I've been the Hokage for quite a while. It's time I pass on my tittle to somebody else."  
"You've only been the Hokage for five years."  
"I'm old and rusty. It's time for the new generation to take the matters on their own hands."  
"Who is the new Hokage if I might ask?"  
"Akira Senju."  
"You're leaving the village to a twenty-five year old kid?"  
"Age has nothing to do with this. Remember that Lord Sixth was only twenty-three when he became the Hokage."  
"Lord Sixth was a legend."  
"Don't forget my dear Udon that Akira is the first person since the First to have naturally awakened the Senju's kekkei genkai. Isn't that also a legend? It doesn't matter if you agree with me or not. I've already decided and I know that if Naruto-Niichan would still be alive, he'd totally agree with me."  
"As the Hokage it's up to you to choose your descendant. Udon and I cannot oppose your will but we're just telling you to think once more. The scars of the war are still open and leaving a youth to guide our village isn't the smartest of decisions."  
"I have decided. I'll make the announcement today at the commemoration of Lady Tsunade."  
"What will you do after Akira becomes Hokage? And what will we do?"  
"I'm going to buy a house in a quite place somewhere in our nation. I'll stay there until I die. However I will visit once in a while to check the situation. The two of you will stay here to guide Akira."  
Moegi and Udon left the office and Konohamaru went to the building's roof. He turned so he could face the Hokage monument. It had two rows of giant rock faces. The first one had five while the second one only had two.  
"That was it for me too Grandpa. I did my best to make this village a happy place. Just like you always wanted." He then turned his sight from the third face in the first row to the first face of the second row.  
"We both did it Naruto. We both became Hokage. We both transmitted the Will of Fire. Well, was there any doubt? I mean, I did tell you that you would become sixth and I'd become seventh," Then he looked at the entire monument without picking a face in particular. "It was a pleasure inheriting your will. Now, it's my duty to pass it on to the next generation."

**A/N: Well, how did you like it? If you want to submit an OC, PM me their info. I'll ignore any other mean of submitting. You'll find the form in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sixth Shinobi World War**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"You don't want to go to her commemoration, huh?" The man standing on top of a building recognized that voice very well. Like him, the other man was 5'11", had a lean build and they both were raised by Lady Tsunade. The man on the roof had white hair that was swiped to his right almost covering his right eye. He had fiery orange eyes that were droopy. He was currently wearing a black robe. It was similar to the robe that every single inhabitant of Konoha was wearing that day. The owner of the voice approached him so they were now standing next to each other. He had a fair skin, red eyes and spiky waist-length black hair. He was also wearing the black robe.

"I can say the same thing for you but it's your decision."

"Well, initially I wasn't planning to go. I wanted to go after everyone had left. Then, I got called by the Hokage who told me that he was retiring. I'm going to be the next Hokage."

"Congratulations then. We'll have a drink afterwards."

"You plan on leaving your team on their own?"

"They can do whatever they want. Besides, they're probably there."

"The Uzumaki kid isn't," He pointed at a boy who was lying on a bench. He was apparently sleeping. "See you at the commemoration, Recca. Oh and you'd better come up with a speech and fast. You've only got an hour left." The long-haired shinobi jumped off the roof.

Recca jumped as well and before the other shinobi could leave he grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not coming. You make a speech for both of us."

"She would have wanted you to come."

"You know how to make up my mind don't you?"

"I've known you for quite a long time. And bring the Uzumaki kid with you. It would be awkward if he was the only one not to come."

Recca went to the bench. His student was fair-skinned. He was about 5'8" and was wearing the same black outfit. He had spiky, red hair. he also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.

"Ren wake up," Recca shook Ren's shoulder but nothing happened. "I guess I have no other choice."

_Later_

"Why the hell did you punch me Recca-sensei?"

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise." Recca and Ren had joined the gigantic crowd of people going to the commemoration. When they reached the grave, Recca left Ren alone without telling him why.

"I have such a great sensei!"

"Why are you so angry Ren-san?" A boy around 5'0" approached Ren. He had a caramel skin, his black hair fixed in cornrows. He also had black eyes.

"Well, Daisuke, Recca-sensei left me here without saying a single word."

"Recca-sama and Akira-sensei were both raised by Lady Fifth. They'll give a speech or something. Follow me, the girls have found places in the front row." The two boys reached the front and met with Daisuke's teammates. Ren recognized them as Mai and Erika. Mai had long white hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were ice blue and she was slightly pale. Erika had long scarlet hair and red eyes. Her skin was white with a reddish tint. All three of them were younger than Ren. They were twelve while he was fifteen. Erika was about to say something but she was interrupted by Sakura.

_(Ren's POV)_

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," she had bright pink eyes and large green eyes. She also had a violet rhombus on her forehead. Although she was in her late fifties she looked like she was twenty. She was standing in front of Tsunade's grave. On her right she had Shizune, Konohamaru, and Udon. On her left, she had Recca, Akira, and Moei. "Lady Tsunade was like a second mother to me. She taught me how to be strong. She made me who I am. I owe her almost everything I have. She most definitely was the strongest and greatest kunoichi of all time. She gave a great help in most Shinobi World Wars and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have today's medical system."

Sakura and Shizune changed places. She had short white hair and black eyes. She also had visible wrinkles on her face and hands.

"My uncle was Lady Tsunade's lover. When he died, Lady Tsunade took me in and I became her attendant. She was my family," Shizune then started crying. She pulled herself together and finished what she had to say. "I'm glad that she passed away calmly at the age of ninety-two." Shizune then changed her place with Recca.

"If it hadn't been for Lady Tsunade, I would have never come to Konoha. I would have never met the amazing people that I know today. And even though I wasn't born here, I have learned so much here and I'm glad that I can call myself a shinobi from Konohagakure. And I can only thank Lady Tsunade about that." Recca and Akira changed places.

"After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Lady Tsunade found out that she had a cousin, a secpnd cousin. That man was my grandfather. Although he died during the war, he left behind a son whom Lady Tsunade raised. That man later got married and I was born. My parents worked for the ANBU and died during a mission. Back then, I was only five. Lady Tsunade took me in." Akira changed places with Konohamaru.

"The people of my generation know how great Lady Tsunade was. However, today's generation doesn't know much. That is why these wonderful people spoke today. To show the new generation how great our ancestors were. They did their best to preserve the future. I have grown old and I can no longer preserve the future. That is why, I have decided to step down and leave you in the hands of a great shinobi. In a week's time, your new official Hokage will be Akira Senju."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Daisuke was surprised.

"He must have wanted us not to get sad. After all, we've been a team for three yeas now."

_Later_ _(Recca's POV)_

I left as soon as I could. I was happy. After a long time I was actually happy.

_Flashback_

Recca and Akira were in a war camp. The war had been going on for seven years. We were around a fire.

"After the war is over, I'll go back to my family and never leave their side." It was a Suna shinobi.

"When the war is over, I'll go in vacations for my entire life." The oldest one among the group, a Kumo kunoichi spoke.

The shinobi that hadn't slept were around that fire. Someone asked what we wanted to do after the war.

Suna, Kumo, and Konoha were together during that war, helping each other. Te only way for Kiri and Iwa to hit each other was through the Fire Country, the Wind Country, the Lightning Country, the Hot Springs Country, the River Country, or the Frost Country. The three great countries had no reason to worry about themselves since they were strong and the Earth and Water Countries wouldn't try to make massive attacks through them. The small countries weren't that strong though, so the great countries protected them. Recca and Akira were appointed in the Hot Springs Country.

"I'll just drink to my heart's content and then continue my normal life. I'll just go on my life as a shinobi. You know, I'll have my own team, protect my village and so on." That was my answer. What Akira said after me, was something I never expected.

"I want to become Hokage. I want to protect the people I love and to do that I must be strong. There is no one stronger than the Hokage."

_End flashback_

Akira joined me on top of a building.

"Why did you leave? You missed the part where everyone started congratulating me."

"I was thinking about that day around the fire."

"The day before they..."

"Yes." I didn't let him finish his sentence.

**A/N: Please leave a review! I'm in a desperate need for two members in Recca's team. Without them I'll not be able to continue. I can make them myself but that would be boring. For the ownership of the OCs that appeared in this chapter check my profile. That's where you'll also find the OC form. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sixth Shinobi World War**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Ren arrived in the third training ground. He was wearing a black tracksuit with white trimmings and a hood. He was also wearing white pants and sandals. He had a black forehead protector.

"There's no way I'm the first one here." He couldn't see his teammates.

"No you're not." A boy jumped off a tree. He had a fair skin and average height. His hair were short, spiky, and brown. His eyes were also brown. He had a black shirt with white sprites, leather straps around his back and chest and a katana on his back. The rest of his attire consisted of a black belt and pants, sandals and a forehead protector on his right arm.

"You're actually the last one to arrive here." Another boy jumped off another tree. He had spiky white hair and blue eyes. He was about 4'7" in height and had a light peach skin complexion. He was wearing a purple shirt, black zip up vest, black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants, and black ninja sandals. His forehead protector was also black.

"Well I'm third. Recca-sensei isn't here yet."

"Oh he was but since you were late, he went to have a drink. Kage and I stayed behind to wait for you." The first boy spoke.

"So I'm last."

"You bet you are."

"Oh shut up Kazuma."

The three of them left the training ground and met their sensei in Shushuya.

"So the sleeping beauty finally woke up." Recca was drinking sake. He was wearing a skin tight black short sleeved shirt and white wrappings going down from his forearms to his hands. He had a fiery orange sash around his waist which had a leaf headband holding it together on his right hip while the left side falls to his knee. He had black baggy pants which were wrapped to his shins by a white wrapping. He had a kunai pouch on his upper right leg. Recca also had a small gourd of sake dangling from his waist.

"How can you drink in the morning?" Ren was surprised.

"Ren, it's actually one o'clock." Kage pointed at a clock on the wall behind them.

"Anyways. Since you were late, you don't mind if you pay for me, do you?" Ren went to the waitress while Recca stood up and Kazuma and Kage followed him. When they were out of the building, they heard Ren screaming.

"He spent five hundred Ryo on sake?"

_Later_

"I can't believe my wallet is empty." The team was heading to the train station. It was built after the Fifth Shinobi World War and connected Kumo, Konoha, and Suna. Ren was low-spirited during the entire trip and only got back to his normal self when they sat on the train. The time was 3 o'clock when they went to eat lunch.

"I'd like some sake." The youngsters dropped their jaws when they heard their sensei.

"Don't you ever get drunk?" Although Kage had only been with the team for a year, he had never seen their sensei get drunk. "Bring me a couple of anmitsu bowls."

This time, Kazuma and Ren facepalmed themselves.

"How can you eat desert for lunch? I'm not getting anything. My wallet is empty."

"I'll take a bowl of ramen." After Kazuma ordered, Ren left and returned to their wagon.

"Recca-sensei, I forgot to ask. What kind of mission are we in?" Kage asked.

"In a week, Sunagakure is going to have their Chuunin Exams. Many people will participate. I took the liberty of registering you, Kage."

"Cool!"

"The rest of us are registered as aides. I'm actually a proctor. It's not a real mission but we each earn something. Kazuma and Ren get two thousand ryo each and if you win you'll be promoted to chuunin."

"And you registered us without even asking?"

"You can retire if you want but an experience like this can make you a jounin."

_Later_

"If it isn't the Leaf's Scorching Fire." The three of them turned around to see a man with dark brown spiky hair and black eyes. He had a pale skin was very muscular. The man was wearing a white haori, black pants, a gray shirt. He had bandages on his arms and black sandals.

"Guys, I want you to meet X a.k.a. The Unrelenting Force of the Cloud or otherwise known as the Fifth Raikage."

"My name is Kage Yotsuki. I would really like it if you would fight me." everyone was surprised.

"Are you sure? I've heard about him. They say he is extremely powerful. Powerful enough to have fought with Lord Naruto and finish the fight in a tie." This was one of the few times in which Kazuma got serious

"There's no such thing as a tie. You either win or lose. Back then I lost."

"That just makes it more exciting. Please fight me."

"If you insist, I don't mind."

"Alright!" Kage formed the dragon hand sign but before he could continue Recca stopped him by putting his right hand over the hand sign.

"You can't fight here. People will get hurt and you will destroy the train."

"Your sensei has a good point. I've heard that your team calls themselves the Flying Thunder Gods. Why is that so?"

"That's not us anymore. Now we're just Team Four of the Leaf." Ren had returned. He seemed very upset.

"You must be the last member of the team."

"I'm Ren Uzumaki."

"Are you connected to Naruto Uzumaki."

"He was my grandfather."

"Then you and I will have a fight. Your grandfather was the greatest person I have ever known."

"And why are we suddenly having a conversation about the past? Raikage-sama, do you want to join us? And Ren, why did you come back?"

"I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Kazuma Nohara."

"Well, Kazuma, I'll most gladly join you."

"And I came back because I found out that since the Chuunin Exams are approaching, there is a new wagon that people can use for training."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Kage was about to pay and leave but X stopped him.

"Let me pay for you. You can go ahead. I'll find my own way." The Leaf shinobi got up and followed Ren to the end of the wagon when they heard X yelling.

"Someone spent five hundred ryo on sake?"

_Later_

They had all reached the wagon.

"I'm sorry but it's a reservation only area." A man stopped them.

"Well, can't you do something for the Raikage?"

"Oh, Lord Raikage, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. Please, go on."

"Being a kage sure has it's perks." Everyone entered.

"Ok. How about the Flying Thunder Gods fight me?" X gave a smile.

"We already told you we're not the Flying Thunder Gods anymore." Kazuma was the one that spoke this time. Kage seemed really sad about the matter.

"I've got a better idea. The three of you train while the Raikage and I have a talk." And that's what they did. Recca took X to a corner.

"What's up with them?"

"The Flying Thunder Gods was the best team in Konoha until a year ago. It consisted of Ren Uzumaki, Kazuma Nohara, and Aika Saruobi. Those three shinobi were considered prodigies in between the students of the Academy. They graduated at the age of seven. Kazuma was six but that doesn't matter. The three of them, after graduating trained to learn the Flying Thunder God technique. The technique was invented by Lord Second and also used by Lord Fourth. They trained constantly for six years. They did it. I was very proud of them. When they entered the Chuunin Exams, after seeing their skills, the proctors decided to promote all three of them. We went in many missions afterwards. All of them were a success. Unfortunately, a year ago, we went in an S-rank mission. Aika died in that mission. Since then, the boys don't call themselves the Flying Thunder Gods. They're just Team Four. The Hokage put Kage in our team. We've been trying to make him feel comfortable but we all miss Aika. Sometimes we don't know if he feels ok or not."

"About the Hokage, how is Konohamaru-sama doing?" X tried to change the topic.

"Lord Seventh retired a few days ago. Our new Hokage is Akira Senju."

"So he'll be the one to come?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Kages have all been invited to watch the last phase of the exams. Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yo, Raikage, want to fight?" Kage waved at them.

"I'll teach you respect kiddo."

A/N: Please leave a review. I hope I got the characters right. To check the ownership of each OC, view my profile. If you want to submit an OC, visit my profile. The OCs I need the most right now are: gennin shinobi from many villages, jinchuriki for Shukaku, the 3 remaining Kage, an Akatsuki member.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixth Shinobi World War**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

X threw his Raikage haori to the ground. The shirt he had was sleeveless and a tattoo on each of his shoulders was visible. The tattoos were identical, being the kanji for lightning.

"Show me what you've got kid." Everyone present was watching the fight that was about to begin.

"Fine; Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones of Kage appeared next to him.

"You must be kidding me." A lightning chakra surrounded X. The two clones jumped at him. He drove his hands through their bodies. They turned into lightning and then vanished.

"Why aren't you damaged?" Kage was surprised and frightened at the same time.

"Many people would have fallen for that trick. I must admit that it is quite helpful. But, I know about every single Lightning Style jutsu there is. You'll have to do something different to stop me."

"In other words, his Cloak of Lightning protected him from damage." Kazuma and Ren shouted the words at the same time.

"Let's see how he'll react to this," Kage bit his right finger and after performing five hand seals, slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A seal appeared on the floor and smoke was created. When the smoke cleared, they saw a wolf standing next to Kage. The wolf was reall big and it's fur was snow white. It had some katanas on its back and he was wearing a black flannel jacket.

"He brought Kato out huh?" Kazuma smiled.

"Go!" At Kage's mark, Kato ran at the Raikage but before it could approach him, the Raikage had disappeared. However, he reappeared right in front of the wolf with his right arm extended. The arm caught the wolf on the neck and he was thrown backwards.

"The legendary Lariat!" Recca didn't expect X to use such a powerful jutsu against a kid. Kato disappeared before he could reach the wall.

"Got anything else kiddo?"

"You bet!"

_Flashback_

"You're doing it all wrong Kage!"

"Sorry dad."

"Here, let me show you. First, the tiger. Next, the dog. After that we've got the snake and then the dragon."

_Flashback end_

"Storm Style: Laser Circus!" Kage's hands were surrounded by a halo bright energy. Then, he created several beams and shot them at X.

"He has a kekkei genkai?" X was surprised. The attack hit him head on and created a minor explosion.

"Did I do it?" Kage was exhausted and he was on the floor. He was low on chakra. When the smoke cleared, X's cloak had disappeared but he was unharmed.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?"

"My father." Kage had finally admitted defeat.

"Is your father from the Cloud?"

"Yes."

"That explains it. You've got potential kid. I might train you one day. I'll see you guys at the Chuunin Exams then." X left. Everyone started talking about the fight. Ren and Kazuma helped Kage get up.

"That was awesome! You never told us you could do something like that!"

"It isn't anything great. You guys are better."

"You'll eventually get better at it. I know I did." Recca joined them. They were going back to their seats.

"What do you mean sensei?" Although Kazuma and Ren knew about Recca's past, Kage hadn't been with the team for a long time.

"Well, I wasn't born inside the Leaf."

"I heard that in your speech at the commemoration."

"I mean that I wasn't born inside the Fire Country. I was originally born into the Wind Country. Lady Tsunade accidentally found me after she visited the village I was born in. She took me with her. It turned out that I was special and that I had the Scorch Release kekkei genkai. She helped me master it."

"She also developed his drinking habit." Everyone laughed at Kazuma's comment.

_Later_

The team reached Suna and found an hotel to stay in.

"What do we do next?"

"Well, I'll go and train. I'll become a chuunin no matter what!"

"And I would help you but as a proctor it is forbidden. Now, if you excuse me I have to leave." Recca left them alone.

"I guess we can help you train!" Kazuma proposed.

"No thanks. I'll do this one on my own." Kage left too.

"So it's just the two of us. Do you have anything in mind?" He turned to see Ren sleeping on his bed. "Never mind."

**A/N: This chapter is short because I'm going on vacations and I don't know if I'll have wi-fi. I might not update for a week or so but if I do have wi-fi, I promise that I'll update. Please leave a review. To check the ownership of each OC, view my profile. If you want to submit an OC, visit my profile. The OCs I need the most right now are: gennin shinobi from different villages, jinchuriki for Shukaku, the 3 remaining Kage.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sixth Shinobi World War**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kazuma and Recca had fallen asleep. Ren and Kage were still awake. The day before the exams had come. The next day, Kage would start his test and Ren would help in the first part.

"God I'm so anxious!"

"Do not worry. It's relatively easy."

"Then it wouldn't hurt if you told me something about my first test."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm not supposed to."

"I won't tell anyone."

"And you're not getting anything out of me. The three of us made it through fair and square. You'll also make it through."

"You guys were legends. Even the Raikage had heard of you."

"You can also become a legend. You have a kekkei genkai."

"Well, it would be easier if you taught me the Flying Thunder God Technique."

"I'm sorry but the three of us promised to never teach it to anyone. The training we went through was crazy."

"Why did you guys want to learn it?"

"When we were promoted to Gennin, we went to my house. Back then the war had just started and our families weren't excited. We decided to learn a jutsu powerful enough to make people notice us. After a lot of research, Airi made up our minds to learn a technique developed by the Second. I made up my grandfather's mind and he gave me the Fourth's notes on the jutsu. That's how we started. After terribly harsh training, we became the Flying Thunder Gods."

"So, it was her that started everything."

"Pretty much."

"How was she?"

"She was the most beautiful person I've ever known. She was strong and compassionate and positive. I can't really put it into words."

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone in the Academy did. She was also the reason for many fights between Kazuma and I."

"Teach me the jutsu. You'll be the Flying Thunder Gods again."

"We promised each other not to. And I intend to keep my promise. Anyways we don't want to be the Flying Thunder Gods. We want to be Team Four. And you don't have to try and fit in. You're already part of Team Four."

"You guys should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day." Recca had woken up. They followed his advice

_The next day_

The gennin were all gathered into a big room. They were sited in a classroom in Suna's Academy. Kage was happy that the Leaf gennin were sited together. On his left, he had Daisuke and on his right he had a girl that had only recently graduated. Her name was Mayumi Nara. She had straight brown hair. They reached her hips and her headband was black. She had light brown eyes. She was skinny but toned. Mayumi was wearing a green tank top under a white vest and a black shirt, with shorts underneath.

"Do you guys know what we have to do?" Kage was kinda stressed.

"My father told me that the first test is a written one. It has always been like that." Mayumi answered his question.

"Hello gennin," A man around his sixties entered the room. "My name is Ittetsu. I'm the proctor for the first phase of the Chuunin Exams. Now, I'll start explaining how this phase works. You'll each get a sheet with a story. A very interesting story if you ask me. You have five minutes to read the entire thing. Then, we'll give you a sheet of paper with questions regarding the text you read. And then you'll all be asked a final question. If you get all questions right then you can proceed to the next phase." The man had white hair, partly covered by a bandana. He was wearing a white robe. He also had black eyes. All the students were asked to see beneath their desks, where they found a very long sheet of paper.

"You have five minutes to read it starting from now!"

(Kage's POV)

The text was extremely long. Both sides of the page had text on it. It was about a shinobi named Gaara who became the Fifth Kazekage. I managed to read the page and when I was about to read it once more, Ittetsu stopped the time. The text on the sheet of paper was magically replaced by six questions. I had heard about that technique. It was developed by a Suna shinobi during the war. A certain inanimate object was given a certain life spam after which it would change into something else.

"If you didn't manage to read the text I suggest that you leave now. If you don't and you don't answer the questions correctly you'll be disqualified and if this happens then you'll never be able to take the Chuunin Exams again."

"That is not fair." Were the words many people said.

"I decide what's fair or not. I'm an elder of Suna and the proctor of this phase. Now, you either leave or stay," Many people left but I didn't. "Come in guys!" many shinobi including Ren entered the room. They sat on the chairs of the people that had left. "These are Chuunin from all over the world. Their job is to see if you cheat. 'Cause if you are caught cheating you'll get a warning and then you'll be automatically disqualified if you get three warnings."

"Crap." I murmured.

"Good thing I can easily memorize things." I hated Mayumi's comment.

"Start answering the questions!"

(Ren's POV)

My job wasn't that hard. Each Gennin was given a number when they entered and we were given a map of where each number was sited. I just had to tick a number if I saw them cheating after shouting their number. I would also check the number if I heard it being shouted from another Chuunin.

"Number fifty-three!"

"Number thirty-seven!"

"Number two hundred seventy-four!"

I checked every single number I heard. I also shouted some numbers myself. Everyone that heard their number thrice left disappointed. I wanted to see how Kage was doing but neither I, nor my clones were able to see him.

_You seem to be worried._

Not now!

_Stay out of my head foxy._

_You're angry?_

_I said stay out! _

_Are you still mad at me?_

_Of course I am. _

I was brought into a a basement of a boiler room with pipes running across the ceiling and the floor being flooded with water. In front of me I could see a giant cage. Behind the cage I could see a gigantic fox with red-orange fur and red eyes. It was lying on the ground.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you should know that I feel the presence of another one like you."

"Another jinchuuriki?"

"Two actually."

"What?"

"Goodbye Ren." I was brought back to normal. Apparently many Gennin had left.

"Stop!" Everyone listened to Ittetsu's command.

"The next question is extremely hard. Remember that if you get even one question wrong you can forget the chance to become a Chuunin. Forever. Now, I'm giving you one last chance to leave. If you do leave then you can always try next time." Many shinobi left. It was surprising. My generation was so much better. I could see Kage now. At least he didn't quit. Ittetsu started laughing.

"Here it comes." I whispered to myself. I wasn't really stressed about what the fox had told me. After all, jinchuuriki were normal. Right? Ittetsu stopped laughing.

"Congratulations! Out of five hundred thirty-two contestants, only the one hundred seventy-three present in this room pass this phase."

"What?" Many people, including Kage, shouted.

"Well, this phase had three purposes. First one, memorizing. It is very important for shinobi to have a good memory. It was also a test for willpower. I put pressure on you to break your will making you believe that you might never enter the exams again. That is not something in my power. However it was also a test of information-gathering. If anyone of you didn't remember the answers to the questions, I put some clones of Chuunin among you so you could copy from them. But to do so you had to do it while being unseen from others," several Gennin stood up. They were surrounded by smoke and transformed. Then, they either disappeared or were turned into an element. "You can now leave this place. Tomorrow, you'll be required to go in the entrance of Suna at exactly midday. There you'll meet the proctor of the second phase." When we left I met up with Kage.

"How did you do?"

"I answered a couple of questions. And I made it!"

"Told you it was easy."

"Trust me it wasn't. I got really stressed. And that is not even in my nature!"

"Just be careful in the next parts of the exam. There are two jinchuuriki taking it too. That means you'll be in great danger if you fight them."

"Did you say fight them? Does that mean we'll be fighting each other on the next phase?"

"I don't know. That is usually the third phase. But you can ask Recca-sensei. He is the proctor for the next phase. I'm done with the exams."

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review! To check the ownership of each OC, view my profile. If you want to submit an OC, visit my profile. The OCs I need the most right now are: gennin shinobi from different villages, jinchuriki for Shukaku, the 3 remaining Kage. I can't go on without these OCs. Anyone can submit, including authors that have already submitted an OC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Shinobi World War**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own any media related to Naruto. 

"Where the hell did everyone go?" When Kage woke up, his entire team had disappeared. He could understand the absence of Recca and Kazuma since they had to go to the Chuunin Exams but why wasn't Ren there? Anyways that didn't matter. He got ready and went to Suna's entrance.

_Meanwhile_

A man wearing a long, dark cloak with red cloud designs and a chin high collar was standing on top of a building in Suna. He had black nail polish on his fingers and toenails. He had black glasses. He also had a purplish-grey ring in his right thumb with the kanji for zero on it. His brown hair covered half of his crossed-out Leaf forehead protector.

"How can you stay in that damn outfit?" Another man approached him. He had a pale skin and a childish appearance mostly because of being short. He had short, messy purple hair and green eyes. His face full of freckles made him appear even more childish.

"And you never wear it, don't you Kaido?" Kaido was wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes underneath a unzipped green jacket, black trousers held by a yellow belt and black sandals. He had a red Sand forehead protector around his neck, whose symbol was crossed out. Kaido had five small scrolls on his belt.

"Well, dear Masao, I don't like it."

"And that is the reason I don't trust you."

"I guess Aratama likes me enough to send me in such an important mission."

"And he mentioned that you should be careful. You mustn't in any way kill the Jinchuuriki."

"I'll try my best and meanwhile I'll also earn your trust. You're the only one that doesn't trust me."

"How come you killed all those Chuunin yesterday?"

"They weren't worthy enough to be my puppets."

"I don't understand why you want to create puppets out of humans. It's really boring. Anyhow, you should know that right now in Suna there are three jinchuuriki. What do you think we should do?"

"Our orders were very precise. Get Shukaku's jinchuuriki and get him to Aratama. The only condition was that the target mustn't be killed. But I want to know if the jinchuuriki are worthy of becoming my future puppets."

"And the five Kage will gather. Isn't that exciting?"

"Well, they would make great puppets too."

_In Suna's entrance_

(Ren's POV)

While Kage was still sleeping, I got a letter from the organizers of the exam saying that some Chuunin helping with the organization were killed. So, I and shinobi from other villages were chosen to do the job. We were sited in tables and we had many papers and pencils in front of us.

"I could be sleeping right now."

"I thought you wanted to have money in your wallet." Kazuma was also helping.

"There's nothing like sleeping."

"I personally think that drinking is better." Recca-sensei was proctoring the second phase.

"I bet that you'll waste all the money you'll get and buy sake." I could totally agree with Kazuma. For a moment I thought of what Airi would have done with the money.

_Flashback_

"What do you want to do after we become jounin?"

"How do you know we'll become jounin?"

"I eavesdropped the conversation between Recca-sensei and Lord Konohamaru. The latter said that if we complete the next mission he'll promote us."

"If you continue to eavesdrop you might get in trouble."

"I wouldn't worry. I know that Kazuma and you will always be there to save me. Now answer my question."

"Well, I would aim higher and higher until I became Hokage."

"You haven't changed a bit since the day we met."

"What would you want to do?"

"I know I'm supposed to get my team and help them in their life but I don't want to. I want to travel. I want to see the world. That's my biggest wish."

_Flashback end_

"Hello future Chuunin. My name is Recca Paku and I'm the one who'll proctor this phase of the Chuunin Exams, " Everyone had gathered. Recca-sensei was practically shouting so everyone could hear him. "This phase will test your survival skills. You'll each be given a map. The map indicates the place where the third phase begins. You only have three days."

"That's simple!" Someone shouted.

"Did I say that you're only getting half a map? You'll have to fight each other to get the other half. You can cooperate with another person if you want to. Also you'll have to sign a letter that states that if you die I take no responsibility for it. And here's some good news. You're not allowed to fight each other in the next hour after the phase officially begins. Whoever does gets disqualified. Furthermore, except your final destination, there are two other buildings in the maps you'll get. They serve as places to pass the night at. Inside those buildings you are not allowed to fight. The moment you exit those buildings you'll have thirty minutes to leave. During those thirty minutes no one will be able to engage in a fight with you. Those who do, will be disqualified. To make sure the rules are followed, the aides will be around the desert. Each aide will be given a red bracelet," while saying that, Recca-sensei showed a red bracelet he had in his hand with the kanji for shinobi. "This way you'll recognize them. You cannot attack aides 'cause if you do you'll be disqualified. One more thing. The part of the desert you'll have to cross is really dangerous. If you want to forfeit do it now and you'll get a chance to try it next year," he started thinking and soon remembered the only thing he had left out. "If you want to forfeit while you're in the desert you can only do so in one of the buildings. That's all I had to say. Now please form go to the tables and sign the letters I mentioned. If you do, you'll be given a map. When everyone gets their maps, I'll give the signal to commence the phase."

It took us about three hours for everyone to get ready. After Recca gave the signal, everyone departed. So did we aides. We were put in pairs for our safety. Kazuma and I were together.

"This is going to be interesting." We had attained a position from which we could watch many shinobi.

"When the hour time passes they'll start killing each other."

"Do you remember our exams?"

"Yeah. It was harder than this. We didn't have a place where we could rest at."

"Well, we were actually the ones people hid from. Thanks to Airi's strategies we finished the survival test in a single day."

"She made us mark the entire forest back then." Kazuma laughed at my comment.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. To see the ownership of each OC visit my profile. To submit an OC, use the form in my profile. OCs I need: jinchuuriki of Shukaku; 3 remaining Kages. Unless I get the jinchuuriki and the Kazekage, I won't go on with the next chapter. **

**I'm overjoyed that this story has over 400 views. I'm also very happy that this story is being read in both Americas, Asia, Africa, Europe, and Australia.**


End file.
